Hysteria
by Neko Phoenix Girl
Summary: [Drabble collection] Track II: Rocket. Axel still hasn’t returned Demyx’s beloved CD. And after hearing “Rocket”, he wants to be Roxas’s Satellite of Love. Meanwhile, Demyx notices his “Hysteria” album is missing… [AkuRoku]
1. Track I: Women

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or "Hysteria". They belong to Square Enix and Def Leppard, respectively. Trust me… if I owned either of them, I'd be filthy rich and would NOT be writing this fanfiction…

Author's Note: This is basically something I came up with while I was bored and listening to my favorite album, which you might guess is Hysteria. They're all drabbles... not meant to be interconnected, so there's no plot. Just a drabble for each song. Hope you guys enjoy.

**_Track I: Women_**

Track Summary: After stealing one of Demyx's favorite classic rock albums, Def Leppard's "Hysteria", Axel goofs around singing to the tune of "Women". Together with Roxas, heponders the unnecessity of women in his life. (coughLarxenecough) Candy-cute AkuRoku (K+)

- - - - - - - - - - - - WoMeN - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hmm… 'Hysteria', huh?" Axel furrowed his brows idly as he thoroughly examined the cover of the album he had snatched from Demyx earlier. He remembered the mullet-haired guy mentioning something about this album being really special… or exceptional… or something. To Axel, this was simply another unimportant CD in Demyx's seemingly endless collection of classic rock albums.

_In the beginning… God made the land. Then he made the water, and creatures… then he made man._

"He did seem very keen about it, though." The redhead mused. The musician had claimed the CD as a personal favorite before starting to play a random tune in his sitar, instantly becoming completely oblivious to the world around him. Axel took that chance to snatch the CD when the other wasn't looking, just to see what all the fuss was about.

_He was born with a passion… love and hate. A restless spirit, with the need for a mate. _

Flipping the album over, he began reading the track listing. "Let's see… Women, Rocket, Animal, Love Bites, Pour Some Sugar on Me…" at this last one the redhead raised an eyebrow in pure curiosity. "…Armageddon It, Gods of War, Don't Shoot Shotgun, Run Riot, Hysteria, Excitable, Love and Affection."

_But there was something that was missing, something lost. So he came with the answer… here's what it cost…_

Shrugging, he took out his CD player and popped the thing in. Putting on his headphones, he selected the first track… _Women_.

_It was one part love… one part wild… one part lady… one part child… Oh, I give you…_

"Let's see what's so special about these "Leppard" guys…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - WoMeN - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Later, somewhere_ in the numerous hallways of Castle Oblivion…

"_Oh, I give you… Women! Women! Lots of PRETTY WOMEN! Men… Men… they can't LIVE WITHOUT THEM! Oh… Women! Women…"_

"Oh, for the love of GOD, Axel! Shut UP already!"

Larxene snarled as she threw the first thing she came across, a random book, at the singing redhead. Axel was too engrossed in his singing to actually see the projectile coming at him, resulting in the book squarely bumping and bouncing off his porcupine head.

"Freakin' shit, Larxene! Ow! What the hell was _THAT _for?" Axel whined as he pouted and rubbed the sore spot on his head, feeling the beginnings of a lump forming.

"That was to make you shut the hell up, you tuneless idiot!" Larxene growled viciously before storming away, probably to snarl and throw things at someone else, like poor little Demyx.

"Jeez… she's such a bitch…" Axel rolled his eyes._ "'Can't live without them' my ass… These Leppard guys definitely never met Larxene. I could live without her just fine…" _This saidhe resumed walking down the hallway to his beloved Roxas's room. At least HE wouldn't mind his tuneless singing.

Finally reaching his designated objective, he raised his knuckles as if to knock the door, but instead reached down, turned the doorknob and walked right in.

"A-Axel! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

A blushing Roxas had just finished pulling his pants up in a hurry, and was now frantically tugging his shirt over his head.

_'Remind me to lock the door next time I come back from a shower…'_

"Why should I knock, if barging right in means I get to see you half-naked?" Axel grinned teasingly, causing the blush on Roxas's face to deepen into a darker shade of red.

"Axel!" the blond pouted, throwing a pillow at the once-more-singing redhead. Fortunately (or not, depends on who you're rooting for) Axel noticed the projectile this time, and caught the pillow just before it hit him square in the face.

"Whoa, whoa… what's with people and throwing stuff at me while I'm singing?" he complained, pouting so cutely that Roxas couldn't help but laugh. "First Larxene, then you. C'mon, the song's not that bad."

"Well, heheh… maybe it's not the song." Roxas suggested playfully as he took a seat on top of his bed, ignoring the offending tongue Axel stuck out at him. "So… what brings you here?"

Without saying anything, Axel walked over to Roxas's simple yet effective music system, producing a case from among his robes. The ocean-eyed teen watched curiously as the redhead popped the CD into the machine. Furrowing his brow, the blond snatched the case from Axel, eyeing it up curiously.

"Hysteria?" he more stated than asked. "Haven't I seen this somewhere before?" the blond knitted his eyebrows in thought. With a chuckle, Axel took the case from his hands.

"Ever been to Demyx's library? This is the one he has on that fancy pedestal thing, right next to AC/DC, Jimi Hendrix and Led Zeppelin."

Roxas widened his eyes incredulously. "Axel, you didn't!"

"What?" the redhead replied sweetly, pretending to be innocent.

The blond boy shook his head in defeat. "I can't believe you stole one of Demyx's favorite CDs…" He didn't want to imagine the chaos that would ensue once the Melodious Nocturne found out his beloved CD was missing.

The older nobody just shrugged and pressed play.

_And in the garden, lust began… the animal instinct, the wanton man._

_She fed him with a hunger, an appetite. And fillin' with emotion, he took a bite._

_It was one part love, one part child, one part lover, one part wild… I give you!_

"_Women! Women! Lots of pretty women…!" _Axel sang into an improvised microphone, while Roxas tapped his fingers to the rhythm. The song was deep and catchy, with an amazing bass and enthralling riffs. Not to mention the lead singer's first smooth then 'croak-scream' vocals were definitely fitting for the verses and chorus, respectively.

_A whole lotta fire… a little bit of ice… a whole lotta something you can't sacrifice!_

_Oh, I give you… hair… thighs… skin on skin… love… thighs… What's that spell?_

_Women! Women… calling every girl! All around the world! Women… Women…_

The song ended with Axel dramatically striking the (invisible) final cords of his (invisible) improvised guitar. Roxas wore a lop-sided grin. Axel could be such a goof sometimes…

"THANK YOU, CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS!"

"_Ok… make that most of the times…"_ Roxas sweatdropped as Axel bowed dramatically before an inexistent crowd.

"The song was good." Was all he said as Axel sat next to him on the bed.

"Yeah, I know it was. I wouldn't make you hear shit, Rox." He grinned from ear to ear. With that, he started singing the chorus of the song again as he snaked an arm around the blond boy, who didn't seem to mind one bit.

"BUT…"

Axel arched an eyebrow at his partner. "But what?"

"If the song was good…" Roxas paused here to smirk teasingly at Axel. "…that means… your singing just sucks."

An indignant pout.

"Roxas!"

With that, Axel shoved Roxas down to the bed before smothering him in a merciless tickle attack. The blond was thrown into an incontrollable fit of laughs.

"Haha. Axel, stop! Hahahahahaha…" the ocean-eyed boy laughed hysterically while he tried to push the redhead off.

"Tell me what I wanna hear." He stopped his tickling momentarily to whisper against Roxas's skin. The other just scoffed.

"That you sing well? Never." Roxas grinned mischievously, flashing innocent-looking sapphire blue orbs at his counterpart.

"Oh, come on, Rox. I don't sing THAT bad…" the green-eyed teen gave his partner the puppy-dog pout. Roxas laughed before moving up his hands to tangle in Axel's spiked hair.

"Well, Larxene certainly seems to think so."

"Larxene's a bitch." Axel made a face, causing the blond boy to chuckle. "What about you? Do you really think I suck at singing?"

"Not really." Roxas simply replied with a sly smile. "I just enjoy messing with you." With that, he pulled Axel down to meet their lips in a chaste, simple kiss.

The redhead then rolled off Roxas, resting his head over one arm. When the blond boy moved to rest his head on the pyro's chest, Axel promptly slid his free arm around his waist, holding him close.

There was a brief moment of silence before Roxas looked up at his redheaded best friend.

"Axel?"

"Hmm?" the redhead turned now-gentle green eyes to look at his beloved (if he could ever love).

"Can we really NOT live without women?" the blond asked with a frown. He had simply begun to recall lyrics from the chorus on the song and had started to ponder… living without Larxene wouldn't be all that bad.

Axel let out a chuckle. "Nah… it's just them somebodies who can't live without women."

At this, he pulled the blond even closer toward his own body.

"Us nobodies manage just fine."

…_. End Track I …_

There we go, the first in a collection of 12 drabbles. I hope you guys enjoyed. I'd like to see people review this. It would make me feel good that somebody actually reads my work. Oh, and feel free to check out my other AkuRoku, "Switchblade". The second part might be up by the end of this week.

Next chapter: Track II – Rocket

Axel would do anything to be Roxas's (rocket) "Satellite of Love".

XOXO

Ruby Hiwatari aka Neko Phoenix Girl


	2. Track II: Rocket

Thanks: I'd like to thank all those who read the first track and liked it, and those of you who liked it enough to review, add it to their favorites, or to their alerts. Thank you so much, guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or "Hysteria". They belong to Square Enix and Def Leppard, respectively.

**Track II: Rocket **

Track Summary: Axel still hasn't returned Demyx's beloved CD. And after hearing "Rocket", all he wants is to be Roxas's Satellite of Love. Meanwhile, Demyx notices his "Hysteria" album is missing… Candy-cute AkuRoku shonen-ai

- - - - - - - - - - - - RoCkEt - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Guitar… Drums…_

Opening riffs and heartbeat drums…

_Wild night, stream city, mad music all around_

_Midnight, street magic, crazy people crazy sound_

The fiery redhead tapped his foot to the beat as what sounded intriguingly like tribal drums filled his senses. Fluttering his eyes closed, he nodded his head to the rhythm as he took in the vocals.

_Jack, Flash, Rocket Man, Sergeant Pepper and the Band_

_Ziggy, Benny and the Jets… We'll take a Rocket; we've just got to FLY!_

This song was certainly different from the first one, yet still wondrously entrancing. It combined dazzling guitar sounds with upbeat drumming, while the lyrics switched from a string of no-sense naming to a declaration of love.

_I can take you through the center of the dark_

_On a collision course to crash into your heart_

_I will be your… I will be your… I'll be your…_

"Rocket! Yeah!" Axel softly sang the lines times three, still entranced by the song. His husky yet melodious voice repeated the words like a mantra. _'Rocket… Yeah… Satellite of Love…'_

Rocket, baby. C'mon… I'll be your satellite of love 

He snapped his eyes open suddenly. Maybe he was in a daze or whatever… but in his mind, he could hear it clearly… it was his mission…

"Roxas, baby… I'll be you Satellite of Love…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - RoCkEt - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Spotlight… Magnetic… Razor Rhythm, Laser Love…_

"Have you seen Roxas?" the redhead asked Demyx as he passed him in one of the Castle's impossibly white hallways. The mullet-haired teen stopped and put a finger to his cheek thoughtfully, trying to recall when was the last time he had seen the youngest member of the Organization.

_Guitar… Drums… Load-up! Stun!_

"Roxas? I think last time I saw him he was alone outside... why?" the musician asked, looking the emerald-orbed teen straight in the eyes.

Axel stuck his tongue out at him. "None of your beeswax."

_Jet, Black, Johnny Bee, A-Jean Genie, Killer Queen… _

_Dizzy… Lizzy… Major Tom… So come on! We've just got to fly!_

The Melodious Nocturne just shrugged. "Figures… go get him, tiger." He added with a wink.

Axel stood gaping, stunned, as he watched Demyx saunter down the hallway to his room, singing some random tune that sounded like 'I'm hot, sticky, sweet, from my head to my feet.' Okaaaay…, the redhead thought. Now THAT was awkward.

- - - - - - - - - - - - RoCkEt - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The young blond boy let out a sigh as felt the wind blowing through his hair. He enjoyed coming out here, especially when everyone else was inside wreaking havoc. It was either Larxene picking on Demyx, or Demyx annoying Axel, or Axel bugging Marluxia, or… well, you get the picture.

Out here, he could actually sit down and think. And his preferred subject tonight was his emotions.

"We are nobodies, aren't we?" he pondered. "We have no hearts… aren't we supposed to be completely void of emotions?"

He noticed that, for being a heartless group, the Organization showed quite an impressive array of emotions. Happiness… Demyx showed happiness when he sang and played his sitar… Anger… Saix would always express himself with anger, especially if Axel was involved… Contempt… Larxene showed nothing but contempt for whoever happened to be her next victim… Sadness… the feeling he got when he remembered he had no heart, and therefore he couldn't Love.

They _felt._ So how was it possible for them to _not _have hearts? The feeling of nothingness overwhelmed him. It was just too much.

- - - - - - - - - - - - RoCkEt - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"There he is…"Axel whispered as he finally caught sight of Roxas standing on the Brink of Nothingness. Slowing down into a walk, he made it to the younger boy.

"F-Finally, Roxas." Axel panted slightly as he stood behind Roxas, attempting to recover from his long run through the castle. The blond boy looked over his shoulder at his best friend (_or perhaps, something more…_). "Demyx told me I could find you here."

The azure-eyed boy just shrugged and sat down on the ground, turning to look up at his non-existent world's eternal starry nighttime sky. "I come here to think sometimes." Was his simple yet truthful reply. That was Roxas for you… short, sweet and to the point.

Axel plopped himself next to the blond, turning to look at the sky as well. "What do you think about?"

It took Roxas a minute before he decided it wouldn't hurt to tell the redhead of his thoughts. "I think about us… the organization… us nobodies. How come we have no heart, but still feel?"

Axel looked thoughtful for a second. The blond boy was right. Being heartless, they were supposed to experiment no emotions. Yet every day, Demyx was happy… Saix was angry… Larxene was, well, Larxene… Zexion was antisocial… Luxord was amusing… Marluxia was… okay, let's not go there.

"_And every day, Roxas, I feel like I love you more and more."_

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the weight he suddenly felt against his left shoulder. Looking down, he noticed Roxas resting against him, his sapphire eyes lidded and shiny.

"Rox…?" Was he about to…

"Axel… I want to have a heart…" Roxas hid his face in the redhead's arm to conceal the tears he couldn't suppress. He wanted to have a heart so badly.

"Damn it, Roxas, don't cry…" he hushed, wrapping his arms around the other, rubbing his back in comfort. An idea suddenly coming to him, he began to sing/whisper in Roxas's ear.

"_I can take you through the center of the dark… on a collision course to crash into your heart… I will be your… I will be your… I'll be your…"_

_Rocket! Yeah! Satellite of Love! Rocket! Yeah! Satellite of Love! Rocket! Yeah! Satellite of Love…_

Roxas settled down slightly, soothed by the gentle voice in his ear. He cuddled against the other.

"_Rocket, baby. C'mon… we're gonna fly." _He finished, placing a kiss on the blond boy's forehead.

Sapphire eyes turned to clash gratefully with emerald-green eyes. "Axel…"

"You may not have a heart yet… But I'll be your Satellite of Love always, kiddo. Got it memorized?" he finished with a wink.

Roxas nodded. "Got it memorized."

The two leant in for a kiss when they were terribly startled by a strident scream coming from the castle.

"_AHHHHHHHH! MY HYSTERIA CD IS MISSING!"_

Roxas snapped to look incredulously at Axel.

"You haven't returned his CD?"

The fiery redhead sweatdropped. "Erm… no."

"Oh, Axel…" Roxas sighed and shook his head in defeat.

…

_We've just go to fly! I can take you through the center of the dark, on a collision course to crash into your heart…_

_I will be your… I will be your… I'll be your…_

_Rocket! Yeah! Satellite of Love! Rocket! Yeah! Satellite of Love! Rocket! Yeah! Satellite of Love…_

_Guitar… drums… baby! We're gonna fly!_

_Rocket! Yeah! Satellite of Love! Rocket! Yeah! Satellite of Love! Rocket! Yeah! Satellite of Love…_

_Rocket, baby. Yeah._

… End Track II …

And there you have it, Track II, Rocket. I thank you all for reading, and hope you stay around for the next installment. Reviews much appreciated. Also… it might take me some time to come along with the next track seeing as I'm going to work on Switchblade. But it'll be up soon, no worries.

Next chapter: Track III – Animal

Axel's got to feel it in his blood. He needs the touch, no need for love. And he wants… and he needs… and he lusts… Animal.

XOXO

Ruby Hiwatari aka Neko Phoenix Girl


End file.
